Current shelving systems, specifically freezer shelving systems, are designed to accommodate one or only a few varying product offering and/or shelf sizes. Universal shelving systems having a base and adjustable side walls for use with product packaging of any size and dimension, are not currently available. Such current systems also do not offer such functionality with a pusher having a forward bias for keeping product faced to the front of the shelf.